Terror Deku
by ninjabear201
Summary: Basically a terrorist Deku. Villain Deku as well as rated M for gore/language. First chapter is only an intro, they will get longer. Genius Deku.
1. Plans

Once our young "_hero_" was four, he had this thought.

'_All people are not born equal, some are born rich, others poor. I am without power, but my best friend is born with explosions at his fingertips.'_

A young boy with dark green hair and a scrawny body was lying on the ground of a playground, black scuff marks covering his face and white tee shirt. His eyes were filled with tears, and he was covered in bruises. This boy is Izuku Midoriya. He was born without a Quirk, a mutation that about 80% of the population has. It's a special power, like you would see from the superheroes from comics in the early 2000s. Izuku, however, was born without one. In fact he is an even rarer case where both of his parents have Quirks, but neither of them were passed onto him. His mother had telekinesis of small objects, but they can only move towards her. His father can breathe fire, much like a dragon. This boy no longer goes by his own name at school, and is now stuck being Deku, meaning useless. Everyday he would come home, he would have a different injury from his once called friend, Katsuki Bakugo. He was born with the ability to create explosions in his hands, using his own sweat which had nitroglycerin like properties.

Izuku had spent his life looking up to heroes. All he had wanted up until the beginning of middle school was to be a hero, but every single person telling him it was impossible for someone without a Quirk to be a hero had worn down his mentality. He no longer had the passion for it. He started to look through old comics he could find online, as well as current heroes for hope. He saw heroes like _Iron Man_ from the Marvel universe as impossible. There was no way to make a suit like that today, and even then where would he find the money. He had turned to _Spider-Man_ another from marvel. Although his powers, mind for the super strength, were bland but what made him impressive was that he had created a way of moving throughout the city with ease. Web-shooters, that shot a sticky substance stronger than steel fiber wire by thousands of times, and dissolved after a few hours. Deku thought it was amazing. A kid built something that could change the world. Soon after middle school had started he heard about a Pro-Hero without a combat Quirk. He was called Eraserhead. After some research Deku had found out that combat wise, all his Quirk did was put them on a level playing field, by turning theirs off. He fought with a hyper tough carbon fiber scarf, and his own athletics. Throughout Middle school Deku looked up to him, and started to think, '_why can't I be a genius? I mean it would take time, then I would need money. Most heroes rely on their powers, so I will rely on my brain and brawn.'_

Although it would be possible for Deku to eventually be able to be a hero, like he had thought nothing about it would be cheap, plus he would also need the time to study. So he made a plan. He wouldn't be able to get anywhere near enough money with a job he would be able to get, so the easy answer is crime. Of course he would have to sell out his knowledge on heroes, and after learning programming and hardware be able to get into facilities with ease. '_Chemistry may also help with that.' _He thought to himself. So he made a plan. It followed up all the way to the end of University. What he would study, what kinds of things he would try to make, when he would try to get his own lab, when he would start villain work, everything. Once he wrote it down, he committed it to memory and burned it. He couldn't leave any evidence. The next day he went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mom, would it be possible for me to get an allowance? I want to buy some books on more advanced subjects then school is teaching me!" The young twelve year old boy begged his mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess you could, but don't waste the money okay?" His mother replies sheepishly. Inko Midoryia had never really been the outgoing type, but once her only son's dream was crushed, she started to recede back a bit herself. She became more shy and introverted, even going from a slim and fit body to letting herself go to the point where even her face was rounder. She shared the same green hair and eyes as her son. If Deku kept growing at the same rate he would easily be taller than her.

Part one of the plan was a success.

The plan

Year 1

Study Programming/Hacking

Study Engineering

Study Costume Design

Begin workout regime

Year 2

Study Chemistry and Biochemistry

Study Hero Support Items

Build Mini-Lab in room

Study design of weapons throughout time

Design First tool

Year 3

Build tool

Design Costume

Build Costume

Study Genetics

Study Miscellaneous topics till 2 months before the end of Middle

Start Villain Work

Apply To High school X

High School

Move into Dorms

Try to build Mobile Lab

Become Solo Villain

Start Hero Hunt

Prove that a quirkless person can be as good as any hero

College

Lay low until graduation

Afterwards

Start villain work again

Fixed income though crime

Life in peace


	2. A new Start

May as well dive off a 's plan had started off well, making it through year one easily, although the workout regimen was kicking his ass. He started with five minutes of jump rope, then a 3 Km run, following that up with 100 sit ups, push ups, and crutches, then a 10 minute plank and wall sit. On top of that Deku also started to shadow box for about fifteen minutes a day on top of everything else. It was killing his body, but it was worth it. After buying the books he needed to study for the next three years, he started saving as much money as possible from his allowance.

It was finally time for it to start, the building of the Mini-Lab. It would mostly just be tools stored in a homemade case to hide it all. Deku ended up with a few power tools along with a welder and soldering iron. Although those two tools won't be usable here, rather once he gets his mobile lab up and running.

It was time to design his first tool. All Deku could think of was just upgrading something that already exists, so that's exactly what he did. He opened up his closet and started to look through every single street hero, or those without powers, and read about each of their tools. A grapple hook looked like a great idea, but the issue is that human muscles alone won't be able to support swinging through the city, and he would need more time to study before he would be able to make something to support himself. He looked through the most famous street hero of them all, Batman. He was considered smart enough to be a DC metahuman. He created a symbol that he used to strike fear, the Bat. Deku thought he needed something like that. A symbol of his own, opposite but the same as All Might, the number one hero. '_If All Might is the pillar of hope, a ray of light in the dark, one might call him the Sun. So I will be the Moon.'_ Deku thought to himself, as he started to draw up a blueprint. It was in the shape of a crescent moon.

**Two Months Later**

Deku had made himself a basic outfit to go on his secret adventures away from home at night. A simple black spotted and green shirt, a satchel, black mask to cover his lower face, and a hood with a long black cloak, reminiscent of Batman's own cowl. He had taken the liberty of using his new skills to find the ATM unlock times of a bank one town over. Anyone suspicious of Deku would be answered with a simple, "It's because of my quirk, I can't show my face in public," or "I got into an accident when I was younger and don't like showing off my face," if it was someone with the authority to make him remove his mask. He realized just how easy it was to lie, and make up a short and simple story to get people away from you. Make them uncomfortable. Anyone would not want to talk about something that makes someone completely unable to look or act how others define as normal. It makes them just want to shut up and pretend that they weren't there.

Deku waited for nightfall as the guards came to open and add money to the ATM machine. Deku took what he knew and snuck up on the guard near the front, and wrapped his arms around the man's throat. He held on tightly and covered the guards mouth with his other arm. It took longer than Deku had thought it would, but the first guard was out cold and hadn't seen him. Of course, Deku hadn't thought it would be this soon for his first crime, but in order to build the tool he needed, he would need to acquire a large sum of money. As he moved to take out the second guard, he saw that he was already on the ground, and turned to see a man standing there in a purple suit, with a beige scarf, and a cigarette in between a gap in his teeth. He had silver or possibly grey hair, and purplish lensed glasses. "Ah a rising criminal in the dust? Well this was going to be our steal, but I guess we could share a bit. What are you doing stealing at such a young age, boy?"

Deku was just shocked. Someone else who was most likely a real villain just helped or possibly just didn't care. "Wait let's start at the beginning, why are you fine with sharing?"

"Well kiddo, I need some money for a project and I noticed you already started this heist. Although we have been planning it for a few weeks." The man looked grumpy. Almost upset that a kid out shined him.

"Wait, it took you weeks to plan this? It took me two hours! You guys are using tools that the modern era are full of right? I hacked the cameras in the area and put them on a loop, each one waiting for a moment where no one or thing was moving in it. You really took weeks for this?" It took Deku a second to realize what he had just said, to a pro villain no less. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He wasn't ready to fight someone with a quirk, yet. The man started laughing lightly.

"Don't worry kiddo, you're a future client I'm not going to get angry at you. In fact it's impressive that you were able to do this much on your own. You've got balls, kid and I like it. Come work for me sometime, maybe we can plan and commit a crime in one day!" The man took out a small crappy flip phone and handed it to Deku. '_A Burner?'_ Is what Deku thought as the man started to talk. "My codename is already saved as a contact, as well as a meeting location set in the address and the number for my own burner." Deku just looked at the phone, then looked up as the man's hand was on his face. The next morning he was in bed, with a note hidden in his bag along with quite a bit of money. _Next time kiddo, don't bring your ID with you to the scene of a crime. _

Deku wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course he shouldn't have brought his ID to a crime scene. That was just dumb. At least he got some money to build his first tool. He pulled up his mini lab box and started to look through the blueprints. He quickly realized he had not finished any of them except one. He didn't have the know how to fill in the blanks yet. So he went to the nearest tech store and looked around. Deku was crouching down reading about the processors. He needed something extremely powerful. The best parts about corner tech stores, were you could find all kinds of new and interesting things, and… "They Never ask where a kid would get this kind of money!" Deku was shocked by a sudden loud femminine voice next to his ear. "That was it right? I knew what you were gonna say and I went ahead and finished it for you!" Deku was shocked. Not only because he was mumbling out loud, which if he continued to commit crime he would have to stop, and that a girl just finished what he was saying loudly, as well as in his ear. In fact he was so startled that he had fallen from a crouch, to on his ass.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Deku looked up to a girl with yellow eyes staring into his and pink hair almost floating around her head. She was wearing a black tank top, with overalls to match as well as black boots. She was really in his face. Deku fell back again this time onto his back.

"I'm Mei Hatsume! Nice to meet you. I plan on working in the support item development in UA." He looked at the girl again, then stood up.

"Could you back up a step please?"

"No. Why are you looking at processors? What are you trying to build?" She stepped even closer, her yellow eyes wide. He could make out what looked like crosshairs in her eyes.

"Secret. Do you always try to bug other people?" Deku snarked. He backed up a couple of steps.

"Yep, Tell what you are building pleeeeeease!" She stepped even closer. Deku hit the wall.

"Back up. Now." Deku said, shaking slightly. He never really liked being cornered after all those years is Bakugou.

"I'll back up if you tell me what you are building." Mei said mockingly. At this point Deku grabbed her by the shoulders and spun around, slamming her into the wall.

"Don't try and corner me." He pinned her against the wall as she started to laugh. He then let her go.

"You know you're pretty weird. You are the first kid my age I've seen anywhere near these kinds of shotty back alley stores. Here, reach out to me every now and then." She somewhat professionally handed him a business card. "Let's make some really cool babies sometime!" Deku just blushed and got flustered really quick.

"What do you mean by that?" He said his voice quivering as he put his hands up defensively. She just smirked and laughed.

"I mean whenever you're done building your current baby show it off and let's make a few more together!" She left the store and just walked away.

Deku had no clue what wandered through her mind. He had to guess that by babies she meant her inventions. He had no idea what drove her to act like that but at least she was gone. Deku went back through the section he was looking around in and picked out the most powerful processor he could afford.

Deku went back home and pulled out his mini lab. He had already gotten all the other things he would need to make his tool. He measured out his wrist carefully. He hammered out metal and welded on hinges, making sure it would fit snugly. He added an area for wiring and his new processor. He cautiously laid wiring through the ports as well as adding a few retractable wires on the side. Each one with a different port or plug that is used for most tech. He took the inspiration for this toll from Batman himself. A small yet frighteningly powerful computer strapped to his wrist, as well as having the option to hack almost anything. He screwed on the last part of the fold-able keyboard and strapped it on. It was done. His first and most likely most important tool.

It was time to get back to studying and building. For now with this basic and clunky piece of shit he was set. Deku went outside to get some fresh air and go for a stroll. Along the way he heard a familiar loud voice, along with the crackling of several small explosions. Deku slowly turned around and faced his biggest fear, Bakugo. His puffy and spiky blonde hair shooting up and his devilish smile wide as ever. "Deku, where ya been buddy? I haven't seen you since Elementary School. Did you not want to go to middle school with your best bud?"

Deku froze. He knew that he couldn't fight Bakugo yet and that if he tried to stand up to him, it might end up in a fight. He stood there quietly and nodded, sweat dripping down his face. "Ah that makes me sad Deku, come on, hand over some money so we can go to lunch together and catch up." Deku nodded and took out his wallet, only to remember that it was currently empty. He shook his head and showed Bakugo the empty wallet. "So useless you don't even have money huh? What a waste of space and time." Bakugo walked away as Deku started to tear up.

"I'm not worthless. I will do amazing things." Deku spoke softly, catching Bakugo's attention.

"What was that? Deku you piece of shit?" Bakugo turned back and let his crackling explosions off yet again. His eyebrows scrunched down showing off his anger. "You won't do shit. Watch." Bakugo slammed his hand onto Deku's face and let his quirk rip, knocking Deku a good few feet back. "I'll be a hero, and you will be stuck here on the ground like the spineless Zero you are. May as well dive off a roof." Bakugo walked away and laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

It was at this point Deku decided. He wouldn't be a hero at all. If someone like Bakugo can survive and thrive as a hero, then they just shouldn't exist. The easy solution would be to topple the Japanese style of Hero Work and move to a more American one. One where Heroes do the deed out of the goodness of their hearts, and police are authorized to use their quirks. I mean thinking about it, Deku can't be attacked by a hero. He doesn't classify in the Japanese Legal Definition of a Villain. Only the police can go after him, once they find out he doesn't have a quirk. They would need to make a whole new addition onto the hero work documents just for heroes to fight him. He could use this to his advantage. A very devious idea occurred. What point would he make, if heroes can't touch him and he just out ran the police. He would have to make sure that they thought he had a quirk. Or two or three. He got out his Quirk Biology and Biochem books, and got to studying. He had a long year ahead of him.

_**Author's Note Here**_

_**Heyo! I'm ninjabear and I write three fics currently and one original story on fiction press under the same name. I was hoping you few readers could leave some quirk ideas as well as gadgets you would like to see Deku make. I have a ton of plans, and if someone suggests something I like I'll give them credit when it comes in. I would also like to say I am sorry about the gap in time, between Trying to find and job and being stuck inside with family, everything is hectic.**_


	3. The Fated Meeting

**Half a Year Before High School Entrance Exams**

It was time. The perfect time for Deku's first masterpiece. His costume. If he was going to go with the theme of the moon still, even changing ideas to toppling hero society, then he needed to take inspiration from the Dark Knight himself again. A crescent moon on the chest, a pale grey and black color scheme. Mostly kevlar on the body, and something flexible around joints. A long cloak and hood, as well as military combat boots, and gloves. A spot for his wrist mounted computer, which had helped him gather quite a bit of money. A mask for the lower part of his face, and a belt. Always have a utility belt, even if nothing is on it yet.

So, the design portion of his costume was done. All he had to do was build it. He was a little disappointed his plan was not on schedule. He was so far behind, but it was mostly his fault. He had started studying genetics and quirk biology much sooner than he had thought he would, even having his own ideas on how to make it seem like he had a quirk or perhaps how to take one. That was still a while away and would require at least the mobile lab, if not his own building.

The first tool he needed to build would be a weapon. It can't be anything, but it must be something extreme. Something that others wouldn't be able to use with ease. Something that would make others think he would have a quirk to control it well. He only could think of one person to ask.

Deku had made his way back to a somewhat shady area, full of tech stores. They don't ask why you're buying, "As long as you don't ask why they got it!" Deku jumped from shock, and turned around to see a pair of yellow, crosshair like eyes in his face. The girl he had met the previous year in the same area. He guessed that usually she would be around here, but to find her instantly? How easy would it be to kidnap her. Not that Deku wanted to, just he had that thought. "Ah what do you mean you wouldn't want to kidnap me?" Deku's cheeks just went flush. He didn't realize he had said that outloud.

"Nothing. I was looking for you though." Deku coughed into his fist while he regained composure. He stood up straight, his body much more molded since they had last met. He had grown taller, as well as more muscular.

"What do you need? I am a busy person you know." She started to walk away, entering a nearby store and looking around.

"I had a challenging thought, and you were the only person I could think of that might have an answer. What kind of weapon would someone need to make others think that they had to have a quirk?" Deku had followed behind her. He had no choice if he wanted her opinion.

"Something that uses magnets or chemicals. Or other things that can't be produced easily. I know for a fact that there are a lot of quirks that give off a gas the user isn't immune to. I mean either one would work. There are others like devices that may expand at will. While saying that out loud gives me a new idea!" She quickly pulled out a notebook called "_Journal of Babies Vol. 23 _" and started to scribble down about a pair of boots with spikes, and extending poles coming out the sides.

"Just how many ideas do you have? I mean really that's a few too many journals for someone our age." As fate would have it, just as Deku said that his most recent volume of hero analysis fell out his side bag into view, reading off "_Hero Analysis for the future Volume 22 _" and Hatsume instantly noticed. She perked up at seeing the title and swooped in, snatching it up and reading through it. Her eyes lit up as a smile stretched across her face. She started flipping through page after page, starting to laugh as her energy lit the entire room up. It was quite eire, especially to Deku, who was wrestling her to try to get his Journal back. "Hatsume! Please give it back! Come on please! Stop reading it!" He was scrambling round her, making sure not to grab her anywhere weird. While Deku was a villain he wasn't quite malicious or mean spirited. He was just doing what he had to for the betterment of the world!

"No way! There are waaaaay too many good ideas for babies in this thing! I mean each and every strength, weakness and idea for improvements are here!" She started to spin to keep Deku off herself, leading to him landing on his ass.

"Fine, I won't show you anything else!" Deku stated loudly, at which point she turned and whined.

"Pleeeeease. I want to see all the amazing ideas for babies you have!" At which point the store clerk, an older man with a bald head and a bushy mustache, spoke up.

"If you and your girlfriend are going to talk about fucking, just please leave. I don't want to hear this." The man seemed done with their shenanigans, eyes almost faded. He pointed towards the door, and wiggled his nose. Deku's face just went flush.

"No sir! That's not what we're talking about at all! I'm so sorry to cause a disturbance!" Deku bowed to the man at which he waved his hand at the boy. Hatsume handed the journal back.

"Well then, my time here is up. There are babies to make!" She ran out of the building, and somehow left the view of the streets by the time Deku had run out to chase her.

"Ah young love." The old man stated from behind the counter.

**Two Months Before High School Entrance Exams**

Deku didn't find the girl again, and fearing for the worst, assumed she was kidnapped. He didn't really care, she was just a good idea source. During the fourth month period, Deku had hacked some more, but wasn't making enough money draining miniscule amounts from the rich. He still had to be stealthy about it.

He decided to call Gran while trying to up his income, and during one of their meetings Deku had dropped one of his notebooks yet again. Gran was the name of the man that had brought him home after his first escapade. Or at least the code name of the man. He had noticed the notebook and picked it up, reading through a couple of pages and smiled the whole time. From then on out, Deku was making a much larger influx of cash, selling off his analysis of different heroes brought in all sorts of big buyers. People were even buying gear from Gran to beat the heroes based on the analysis that they had bought. Till one day while Deku was counting his cut of the profits Gran spoke up, "Hey kid, one of my clients wants to meet you. One I can't decline."

"What do you mean Gran? This has been the deal for a while now. I give you the info to sell, you sell it and I take a cut. Why do I have to meet this one?" Over a few months of dealing with villains he had gotten much more casual with them and their ways. To the point of threatening one of them back when he still met the people he sold to. They had said that the just wanted to hurt the hero badly, raping his wife in front of his before finishing him off. Deku had shot down, selling him anything, and punched him in the nose. Deku seemed to hate perverts, making rapists and pedophiles even higher on his shit list. "How important could this one man be?"

"It's All for One." Deku froze leaning back in his chair, falling to the ground. Everyone who's a villain had heard the name of All for One. A god amongst men who was from the era when quirks were first becoming appearing. A myth more than a man. Someone with the ability to give and take quirks as he saw fit.

Deku stood up and looked Gran in the eyes with a stupid grin, "Holy Shit! He's real! He really does exist!" Deku started to cheer and jump for joy. All while Gran just looked at him confused. Or more like he was crazy.

"Kid, why are you so happy?" Deku froze hearing this question.

"That's right, you don't know. I'm quirkless Gran. He has nothing to take from me other than my life. Even then, I wouldn't really care. But since I have nothing to take, he can only give." Deku grinned with this train of thought. He felt like there was a chance. He could get something, anything depending on All for One of course. Gran shook his head while it was in his hand, pressing send on a message with one of his burners. A black mist enveloped Deku as he was dropped into some sort of warehouse. In a rather large chair, pipes jetting off of it, sat a man with skin wrapped over where his eyes should be. He wore a mask that reminded Deku of a rebreather. He also wore a suit.

"Welcome boy, to my home. I'm sorry but I don't have time for pleasantries at the moment. I would have prepared tea for us if this was not an urgent matter. I would like you to invade UA high as a student for us."

The man spoke out with a deeper than human voice, to which Deku could only respond with, "Eh?" Deku had a face of shock, and it seemed like he went to black and white for just a moment. "Wait why me? I'm sure you could find someone else."

"I've read your notes with my own skin. You are an impressive mind. Someone like you is far and few between, especially someone without a quirk. I have two different quirks I can offer you. I will give one of them to you on two conditions. The first is that you join the League of Villains as our top analyst and one of our top scientists. The second, is that you join UA as a spy, and become our eyes and ears. The two quirks that I can let you choose from are technical telepathy and neuron enhancement. The first allows you to command tech to a degree and communicate with it. The second increases the rate at which neurons fire, increasing reaction speed, and most likely your thought processes."

Deku sat there with his hand on his chin, deep in thought. Considering that All for One was the leader, he most likely was going to kill All Might, because what kind of criminal ruler wouldn't want him dead. "I'll take a burner and call you back in a week." Deku looked confident. He knew that All Might had been back in the area Deku lived in. He was going to walk around and see if he could ask All Might one question. If he could, his answer would decide. If not, then he would join.

Deku was sent on his merry little way, and not much to his surprise, his luck was shit. He got attacked by a villain. While his plan was to get into as much trouble as possible, trying to bait All Might, he didn't think someone would be right here. A large mass of gunk, that one might say resembles the sewer he jumped out of, with two eyes and a large smile full of teeth came leaping at Deku. "Nice! Medium lean meat puppet!" It said in a slimy, distorted voice. Deku did not like the sound of that at all, even less so when a tendril of the beast slid into his mouth. It tasted like one would think sewer gunk would. It slowly filled his mouth as it pushed its way down his throat. When Deku started to black out, he saw a chiseled man appear, with a matching face, long spiky antennae like blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He said something about being here, and punched at the goo surrounding the boy. It flew to pieces against the wall as Deku flew back, hitting the ground and falling unconscious.

Thwip, thwip thwip, the repeated sound of very light and fast slapping rose the boy from his rest. "Ah, Young Man! I was scared I lost you. Now that you are awake and fine, I must go! I already signed your notebook there. Remember that a hero is always fighting two things, the villains and the clock!" Right as All Might was about to jump away, Deku yelled at him.

"Wait! I have to ask you something! PLEASE!" All Might turned and shook his head no, jumping off. The wind pressure threw Deku back as he struggled to stay on his feet. He looked into his sky to see his once idol fly away. He had begged and the man had just shook his head and left. That was his answer. The final straw. He made his way home and waved to his mother, while shuffling into his bedroom. He flopped onto the bed and went over the plan in his mind. Then he remembered a quote, "No plan really survives the first contact with the enemy." Deku spoke out loud. He pulled out the burner, and called the only number on it. "I'll do it, and I want," Radio static.

"Very well Deku, welcome to the League of Villains." The voice spoke through the phone, almost sounding joyful.

"Please, once I get my quirk, call me Izuku."

**Author's Note: I couldn't decide between these two, as you are the reader and want to read a cool story, I'll let you guys pick with reviews! Also hopefully now that we are on track for the canon of the story the chapters will get a little longer.**


	4. Moving In

And so it began. Izuku had taken the more physical of the two quirks. He was already a genius, graduating from XX middle school, the best in the country. He left like he would be cheating getting a tech quirk. Although due to the dorm system, he hadn't been home since the last break. That was also the last time he had seen Katsuki. He wandered his way home, hoping to avoid ever seeing his former bully again. It was time for yet another break, this one till entrance exams. He got it by taking a few tests to show that he was ahead of all his classes. With that he was left to leave and do as he pleased. He came home as a surprise to his mom, sneaking inside right when she would normally wake up. He put together a more American style breakfast, tired of eating traditional food for every meal the past three years. He wanted to do something nice for his mom. It could be the last time he would see her if things went badly. After yesterday he had a quirk, and starting tomorrow would begin training.

Inko started her day as normal, getting out of bed, stretching and sending an, "I love you dear. Have a good day," text to her husband. It didn't matter that he was overseas, he did the same for her when he woke up. Once she opened the door of her room to move to the bathroom, she smelled bacon grease. She hurried her way out of the kitchen to see her son standing there cooking.

"Morning mom!" He smiled warmly lifting a pan with bacon in it, leaning it slightly so she would see it. "Bacon?" She smiled with tears in her eyes and ran over to Izuku tackling him in a hug. Bacon went up in the air, his eyes glowed green and his muscles tensed. In what seemed like an instant, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and grabbed it from the air, placing it on a plate with a paper towel on it.

Inko just looked at her son confused, especially with the fact his eyes were glowing. "Izuku, sweetie. What just happened?" Upon hearing the question, Izuku lit up.

"My quirk came in. I don't know how, but I'm normal mom." Izuku was smiling, tears in his eyes, and snot dripping from his nose. "I can do it mom. I can be a hero!" Inko just brought her son into a tighter hug, tears in her own eyes.

"I always knew you could. Does this mean you want to go to U.A.?" He nodded into his mom's shoulder, both of them crying into each other. This was interrupted by the smell of burning egg and smoke coming up from one of the pans. Izuku freaked out and got the burning egg out of the pan, and onto his plate. He made a new batch for his mom while she went to freshen up, then they sat down for breakfast.

"Mom. I don't just want to go to U.A. I also want to live on my own while I do so. I found an apartment above an old mechanic's workshop that they are willing to rent the whole building out. I have enough money from selling minor inventions for the last three years to rent it out for about six, which by then I would be a hero. The main reason being it's a ten minute walk to U.A. and a five minute walk from a superstore. And fifteen minutes away from the back alley stores I get my other materials from. I can keep working on making new tools, will have a junkyard to train, and can afford my own food." Inko just sat there and listened while her son went off on his speech. She ate her food slowly and carefully.

"Yes. On three conditions. One, you will call me everyday, Two, you will come back on Sundays and tell me about your week along with having dinner with me. Three, if you flunk a single class, you will move back in immediately. Also of course be safe. At ALL times." Inko somehow had managed to stay calm for her moment.

"Of course mom!" Izuku got up and was about to run to his room, when his mom stopped him. "Mom?" He looked down at her in the chair, tears pouring onto the floor. She hugged him at the waist pulling him in close, squeezing tightly.

"My little baby is leaving the nest! I'm going to be so lonely." She sniffed. "But you would have to leave sooner or later." She wiped her tears on his shirt much like a child would. "Go and pack now I know you're excited."

All it was up to now was moving everyone of Izuku's tools into his new home, as well as getting some furniture for the apartment above the work area. He felt bad about lying to his mom about why he wanted to go to U.A. but he couldn't just tell her, _'Hey mom, I'm secretly a villain and plan on invading U.A. with the plot to steal info for a group of people I barely know. Also I got my quirk from a century old underground crime lord!'_ Yeah that would go as well as bombing Pearl Harbor did for Japan about two hundred years ago. Once he had everything boxed up and in his room, he took out a burner phone and called up Kurogiri, the man that had teleported him to meet with All for One, or as he was told to refer to him as Sensei. He hadn't been told anything about the league he would be strategizing for. He was told to make plans based off of what the contact named "Decay" would want. He was also told if he needed something moved, to call Kurogiri, with the coordinates for both locations. He kept the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing till someone picked up.

"Hello, who is this?" The man sounded professional and elegant, yet his voice was deep.

"Hi, this is the new strategist hired by Sensei. I was told to call you if I needed anything moved?" Izuku's voice was shaky and nervous. He did pride himself on not stuttering.

"Oh, why of course. Could you tell me the coordinates you need, and which is going where? As well as how much?"

Izuku told him eight boxes, and gave him the coordinates to a storage site about twenty minutes away from his home. He didn't want to give them the exact location of his new home. "Thanks, this makes moving much easier. Living alone kinda sucks, but having someone to help me get the boxes out of here makes it better." He had to say everything he could to make sure that they would stay away from both his homes. He definitely didn't want his mom anywhere near this. Once all the boxes were gone he left his room and waved to his mom. "Someone I know with a warp quirk helped me out! I gotta go unpack mom! Love you by!" He ran out the door as soon as he had.

In reality, he didn't rent the building, he bought it, and the junkyard next-door. Also, it was an old mechanic's workshop that didn't have an apartment built into it. Izuku had looked into cheaper construction companies and found one that had been down on their luck recently, but also seemed to do great work. The Uraraka Construction Company had been seeing less and less work, just due to the lack of damages and the increase of companies in the area. Izuku thought, _'Well, I'm only trying to prove heroes wrong. Why can't I be a good guy at the same time?'_ So, he ended up hiring them.

It took about a week to convince the owner that it wasn't a prank call. That yes, a fifteen year old was in fact trying to hire them. "Yes sir, I recently bought a workshop and junkyard. I would like to hire your company to build an apartment on top of the shop, and move all the buried cars and other machines in the junkyard to one corner, and fill in the missing dirt. I'm willing to pay triple the normal amount you would pay."

"Why would you make an offer like that? In fact how do you even have that kind of money kid? Why do you even need a workshop?" The man let out in a rough, raspy voice.

"One at a time please! I want to make you the offer because I looked into your company's past. You seem to do the best work in the area, and I would like to think of it as in investment. More money to keep you afloat. I have that kind of money for the same reason I need a workshop, I make support equipment for people who need it in their everyday lives, and sell it to them personally." _'I need to get over lying, making me feel bad. Hell I've thought about killing people with only a second thought of losing money. But as soon as it comes to being honest, I have to do it.'_ Midoryia thought to himself as he took a deep breath. "I wanted to live here because it's the most convenient for going to U.A. and building more support equipment, as well as having a good training area and I think I might be able to squeeze a small two bath hot spring in the junkyard." Izuku got everything out, his breathing ragged and heavy.

"Okay kid. Give me the details. How big is the roof of the workshop, and the junkyard in a matter of fact." Izuku started to go over the plans with the man when he heard the the boy would be living alone. "Wait a minute kid. It's no good to live alone this young. You need people to be with you. How about I build three or four bedrooms in your apartment, a study and a kitchen. Then we build the bathhouse right away. That way, you get some space you can rent out to make some money, or you can invite your friends to live with you? It would also let you bounce ideas off of people." The man seemed happy to help at this point.

"While that sounds nice sir, but I don't have any friends or family to share the place with. And I would prefer to not live with strangers. Plus with paying triple I could never afford the whole bathhouse on top of the extension. Plus I have to live off this money for a little while." Izuku could hear the man humming over the phone.

"While I don't want to do this, how about instead of an investment of triple the normal price, you pay double, build it my way, and let my daughter live with you. Only if she also gets into U.A. of course." Izuku was now the one humming lightly. He started to mumble in a way that was hard to understand over the phone.

"Sir are you sure that you want your daughter living alone with a boy? Also if you are sure, it's a deal as long as you let me help with the construction and let me meet your daughter beforehand." The man started to think, putting his hand on his chin.

"Deal!" The man sounded ecstatic. He finally had a very well paying job. That was a building extension, terraforming, and a new building entirely. He even helped out his little girl all while doing it! He couldn't be happier, to the point where he was cheering. He had also forgotten to hang up the phone. This caused Izuku to snicker lightly at the older man's joy. "You heard none of that understand? I still need to look professional." Izuku kept laughing for a second.

"Yes sir. I feel like I'm going to enjoy working with you." He hung up on the now again cheering man. The next day the two of them arrived with a whole crew of workers.

"Dad, what changed? You never used to let me help you with work. This is way out of left field." A girl with auburn hair in a shoulder length bob style. Her eyes matched her hair. The most interesting things that Izuku couldn't help but notice is that her face looked to be blushing, but a brighter than normal pink color.

"I lied to you sweetie. While yes this job is important for you to be here, it's because I made a deal with the customer." The girl's face sunk and looked quite depressed. "You see the owner is adding a three room apartment to their workshop, and part of the reason you are here, is that they agreed to house you if you got into U.A. All only for a small cut of the price they had offered." The girl's face went from depressed to angry. Izuku leaned back on the wall thinking, _'this oughta be good.'_

"What do you mean a cut to the price! How is that a good deal?! At all? I can live at our house and walk the miles if I have to!" The man put his hands on the girls shoulders.

"He's still paying us double what it would normally cost. It's fine. Really sweetie." He talked in a calming, reassuring voice. "He's a good person." The girl looked around and saw Izuku, who waved at her with two fingers in a peace sign.

"Where is he then? The only person here is that kid." Her father started to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that's him." She looked over shocked, as of all color drained from her person. The only thing she could think was, _'Eh!'_

Izuku walked over to the pair and bowed lightly. "I'm Izuku Midoryia. Welcome. Let's get right to work. It would be a waste of time, both mine and yours, if this took too long. Once the area is filled in the junkyard we need to start with the bathhouse right away. I can sleep on the floor of the workshop, and eat out for a while, but I would like to clean myself often."

"With what you had told me about how much land you bought, I think we can make a whole bathhouse with two areas." The older man said with a hearty laugh, standing upright and slapping Izuku on the back. The man looked just as Izuku had thought he would. He was a large muscular man that was tan and had quite a bit of arm hair. Izuku thought the man looked like a foreigner or possibly someone who was half Japanese. Although it was completely possible that he just worked outside enough to look that way. His hair was black and slicked back.

From there it was time to work. From moving steel beams with and learning how to operate the heavy machines so that Izuku could continue to work while they went on break. Once they were done with the first week, the foundation had been laid for the bathhouse and the framework went up. The junkyard was cleared and the machines were mostly undamaged, well that's not completely true. While the parts were undamaged, most of what was in there was missing vital parts or one of the most important pieces was broken. Izuku could scrap them later, even if he's just getting more metal.

After the first month, and most of the time Izuku had to get ready, they were done. While it was slower than some other companies that had specialists with quirks, it was fun for Izuku. He and the owner had quite a few conversations about quirk theory. He was in fact surprised that the man knew so much.

"I started studying again hoping to go back to college. Hopefully then I can make some more money to keep the company afloat. History is always a requirement, so I took quirk history. Or rather plan on taking it." The man smiled looking at his company's hard work. They were happy that they had gotten the job in the first place, even more so when they heard that it confirmed no one was being laid off.

"If you ever need anything, don't be scared to ask. I am considered a genius after all. I graduated early from XX middle." The older man just looked absolutely shocked.

"Damn kid. I guess that's your quirk huh?" Izuku gritted his teeth at that, his anger visible on his face.

"No actually. I'm a late bloomer, my quirk came in about two weeks before you accepted the job. Everything so far has been on my own." The man started to laugh.

"That's even better kid! In fact it's amazing. If, no when you both get into U.A. make sure the boys stay away from her for me, got it?" Izuku's face quickly switched from anger to surprise, then a nervous blush. _'Great, a villain that can't deal with lying or girls. What's next, something against property damage?' _Izuku thought to himself.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure she's in safe hands. But it isn't my place to get her away from the boys or get in the way of relationships." With this the man's face darkened.

"Yes but I also know how to take this place apart with a few hits. We wouldn't want that would we?" As the man asked, a bit of sweat dripped down Izuku's forehead. "With that it's time to go. See you in the future young man. Ochaco should be here later with her mother and her stuff. Thanks again for letting her move in early."

"Considering that she doesn't have any more classes, and with how determined she is, I'm sure she'll make it in." Izuku smiled and waved the man off.

Now it was time to unpack. Izuku went to the storage unit and brought back four boxes at a time. As he came back with the second set, it seemed like an older, more voluptuous Uraraka was waiting there for him, along with the one he had met before. Not to say Ochaco wasn't hot, but her mother had more time to mature than her. He was flustered, getting jumped by two cute women waiting there for him, only for him to arrive covered in sweat with boxes.

"Hey, welcome home I guess. I can help you move upstairs in a minute. I just want to get these inside!" As he finished his sentence he started to fall, regaining balance. Although like his luck often seemed to do, he got fucked. His plans for his villain outfit spilled out and Ochaco had picked them up and read them over.

"Wow, this is cool! I can't believe you were already designing your hero costume. Although I guess it makes sense with what dad's said about you. What's this at the top, Moon Light? Was that your idea for a hero name?" The only thing going through Izuku's mind is, _'Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck.'_

"Yes. Although all I have is the design. I still need to make gear. My first plan is a weighted Bo-Staff. It should make up for the lack of super strength, and has reach." _'Great now I have to make that. I mean I planned on using a glaive originally, I guess practice makes perfect.'_ Izuku was cursing his big mouth inside his own head. He took it out of her hand. "Please don't go through my stuff though." His face was flush red. The older woman was trying to hold back laughing. All she was thinking about was how her husband found such an innocent boy, and tricked him into housing a guest for free. She got into her car and started it, leaving the kids alone, with their boxes.

The upstairs was built in thirds. Kinda. The back half was three separate rooms, each with a closet, window, and a table built into the wall that can fold down. The rooms themselves were carpeted with a light blue, and the walls were white. In fact the whole floor other than the kitchen had the same carpet. The front half was split into two. One side was Izuku's room and study, built so that you can only get into the study from his room. Then on there last bit, was the kitchen. Complete with a fridge, oven with stove top, microwave and quite a few cabinets. Of course you also can't forget the kitchen sink and dishwasher. The two spent their day getting unpacked, at which they both left their rooms at the same time.

"Let me make you some food!" Uraraka siad cheerily, pressing her fingertips against each other.

"I couldn't, it's your first day here! That would be rude when you're technically my guest!" Izuku put his hands up with his palms facing her.

"Don't worry, I got it!" She said, her face turning to one of determination. With her right hand folding into her left elbow, her left fist rising. Then she opened the fridge. They then both realized that they haven't bought any food yet. So it was time for a shopping trip.

They had changed out of their sweaty clothes and into more casual ones. Izuku was wearing a black shirt that looked like he was wearing a grey scarf, and matching black slacks. He wore bright red sneakers and a pair of golden yellow sunglasses, all as an homage to his favorite hero. The only hero that could even the playing field, The Eraser Hero: Eraserhead. He had lost hope in All Might after meeting him. Since the first was gone, the second filled their place. That also made Izuku realize something. If they killed All Might, a much worse hero would fill the position. Endeavor. Just the thought of him trying to be a symbol sent shivers down Izuku's spine. Uraraka wore a pink tank top with a black trim. She also wore pink, knee long shorts. Over her tank top she wore a white sweater. She herself slipped on a pair of pink flip flops. Then they were off.

Most of the trip was really quiet. Izuku was too nervous to talk to her, and she was too busy thinking about what she knew how to cook. Once they got inside, they moved together, Ochaco picking out different ingredients from bargain areas. That was when Izuku spoke up, "You know, you don't need to shop bargain. I don't want to brag, but I've earned quite a bit of money already." He spoke rather calmly. "Also, we should get you some normal shoes while we are here. I don't think you want to try to take a practical given by U.A. in flip flops." She shook her head rapidly.

"I would rather save money when possible, plus I already have shoes. I just didn't want to wear socks. It would mean more laundry, which meant more money, and time, which is also more money!" Izuku looked appalled at this train of thought.

"Ah young love. To already be living together at such a young age. And with a different girl from not too long ago!" Izuku turned to see the same old man that was running the store.

"IT'S YOU!" Izuku almost yelled extremely loud. "Because of you I lost track of her! Do you know how many good ideas I could have bounced off of her!? She could have led to me creating amazing things!" Izuku calmed down for a second, before a fade of red started to cover his face. "ALSO WHY DO YOU THINK I'M DATING EVERY GIRL I'M WITH!" This caused Uraraka to freeze for a second.

"I know I don't know you sir, but what are you talking about?" The man started to laugh lightly.

"Oh so you don't know. In one of my stores recently he was there with a girl, she had pink hair and all she talked about was "making babies" with him. I kicked them out." Both of the teen's faces turned a dark shade of red.

"STOP TELLING HALF TRUTHS! While yes that's all she said, she was talking about her inventions. All she wants is to make tons of new toys to help heroes and people alike. At least that's what I think." Izuku calmed down as he made his speech, the red leaving his face slowly. He whispered the last sentence, not wanting to out himself for not really knowing her. As he finished talking, a very tired man with long scraggly black hair, red and bloodshot eyes, wearing an all black suit walked right in between the three talking there. Izuku's eyes lit up. He ran in front of the man and stopped him. "You're Eraserhead right?!" He said excitedly.

"No, go away." Izuku's eyes glowed for a second.

"You're lying I can tell! You really are him! Please let me get your autograph! I'm a big fan. I even made custom clothes that mirrored your hero costume!" Izuku showed off his shirt with the gray scarf like lines near the top. Even pointing out the eyewear hanging off the collar.

"Did you tell by using your quirk? Or do you just know?" The pro hero took out a pen, and snagged the sunglasses off the boy's shirt. He signed the side of them and handed them back. "Also, if you want those to be accurate, you need to add grates along the glass itself."

"I could tell." Ochaco walked up behind her roommate. "Also, I already knew about those grates, but I wanted to be able to see clearly. Also, I can't wait to see you at U.A. sir. I know we will be making it in." Izuku's face morphed from a smile to a glare, giving off a challenging aura. The man just shrugged, and walked up to pay. The two of them finished their shopping and went home, enjoying just some basic seasoned rice and grilled fish.

"It's time to start!" Izuku said at four A.M. rather loudly, causing Uraraka to burst out of her room and ask what was going on. "Oh sorry about that, I'm used to being up this early to get to work." Izuku was dressed head to toe like a mechanic would be, as he walked down stairs to start working. Ochaco just went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

**Don't expect every chapter to be like this. I just wanted to make this chapter extra long. I-I-I don't want you to read it or anything B-B-Baka!**


End file.
